Rin
by MaKy-Uchiha
Summary: no se si será que eras la niña mas cool a los 14 años, o que eres la mas linda ahora que tienes 18  entrenn please!


Este fan fic, lo hice en un momento de inspiración, por ahora un One Shot, pero si tengo tiempo y si termino mis otras historias, seguiré este.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, como siempre con su tonto hermano menor por tan solo siete minutos, pero como por mil años luz en lo que Dell consideraba, parado frente al ventanal detrás del cual esos dos niños (claro en comparación a Dell) hablaban de sus usuales tonterías, la examinaba, tan vivaz como siempre, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano, quien a tal gesto se sonrojaba.<p>

El SI que podía verla, pero para ella el era invisible, rió, por un momento parecía una de esas bobas películas románticas a las que el no iba por mucho que le gustara la chica con la que andaba; esa era una de las mil cosas que había notado que el y Rin tenían en común, se sentía uno de esos tontos desesperados por encontrar algo, hasta lo mas mínimo que pareciera entregar señales de que había algo mas, pero que se engañaba a si mismo.

- ¡Mierda! – la llama del fósforo con el que iba a encender su cigarrillo, había llegado hasta su dedo, ocasionando que Dell soltara el fósforo, que se apago al caer al piso de cerámica blanca de la casa Vocaloid– bueno – dijo dando un suspiro, mientras la vena de su frente se hacia algo notoria, dios, odiaba que eso le pasara – supongo que eso me saco por tratar de fumar dentro de casa –

Se dirigió al baño a mojar la pequeña quemadura de su mano, el agua corría por sobre la pequeña zona enrojecida que le había dejado la quemadura en su mano, refrescándola; dio vuelta su mano, y se lavó la cara con el agua que callo en esta, se seco el rostro frotándolo con una toalla de mano amarillo bocado colgada en un gancho junto al lavamanos.

Al salir se cruzó con su querida Rin, quien no le presto mucha atención, pero lo dejo como flotando en alguna galaxia lejana

Dell se rió al recordar aquellos días en los que la pesada de Lilly molestaba a Rin por su busto pequeño, por su baja estatura y por su pelo corto, bueno, a sus dieciocho años Rin representaba a una mujer perfectamente hecha, y su personalidad alegre y activa lo complementaban.

Rin se había dirigido a la cocina, por algo de comer, Dell la veía de espalda, su cabello llegaba ahora hasta debajo de la cintura, y su forma de vestir era punk (yo creo que el estilo le iría bien a la personalidad de Rin) lo que la hacia mas atrayente para Dell ( no me digan que Dell no se vería hermoso, claroo pero sin mohicano)con esos pantalones negros, esa polera blanca con esas palabrotas escritas en ella y esas zapatillas con caña Rin parecía estar en optimas condiciones , perecía una de esas chicas con las que el, alguna vez…

Desvió su vista, su vena se noto una vez mas mientras apretaba los dientes (amoo cuando lo hace) se sentía uno de esos pervertidos que miran niñitas solo para satisfacer sus deseos de coito, pero claro, no era lo único que le interesaba, le inquietaba el hecho de cómo el gustaba tanto de una niñita, tal vez el mismo no era mejor que esos viejos verdes…

Apretó mas los dientes, se dio vuelta, se largaría, las dudas lo ponían enfermo, se sentía como en la pubertad de nuevo, pero sin la inmadurez de los trece, se encaminaba a las escaleras con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans desgastados y rasgados; estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera cuando oyó un ruido desde la cocina, que lo hizo voltearse

-¡Rayos! – la pequeña rubia había roto un vaso, y claro sabía que mas tarde la regañarían, por lo que lanzo un suspiro, se agacho a recoger los pedazos mas grandes de vidrio que había en el piso, y sin notarlo, con uno de los mas pequeños, se hizo un corte del que la sangre no tardo en salir – ¡Ouch! – exclamo, Dell ya se había acercado para asistir a "la damisela en problemas"

- ten mas cuidado – la miraba desde arriba – ve a curarte ese dedo, yo barreré esta basura – mientras Rin se alejaba Dell barría el desastre que había dejado el vaso roto por la mayor de los Kagamine

- Dell – era Rin quien hablaba – creo que hay un pedazo de vidrio dentro de la herida – había algo de urgencia en su voz

- ven aquí – Rin se acercó, Dell le tomo la mano, y en el índice de ella había un pequeño pedazo de vidrio, Dell apretó el dedo, haciendo que la sangre corriera y que Rin soltara unos pequeños gemidos de dolor, finalmente el vidrio salio, y la sangre dejó de correr, al mirarla Dell vio como caía una pequeña lagrima por la mejilla de Rin – ay, vamos no es para tanto – claro, decir eso no haria que el dolor desapareciera, así que la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello, mientras lo enredaba con sus dedos, se alejo y le acaricio la cabeza – ven –la tomó de la mano – hay que ponerle una curita a esa herida – se dirigieron a un pequeño botiquín del cual Dell saco algodón, suero y curitas, limpio y cubrió la herida de la chica, que ya no lloraba – bueno – dijo el peliplateado – supongo que eso será suficiente, ten mas cuidado – le sonrío y acaricio su cabeza

Rin ya se alejaba, cuando se volteo – Dee-dee (este sobre nombre lo ví en una imagen de Len y Dell hablando, yy me pareció un buen sobrenombre para Dell) ¿yo te gusto? –

Dell se exalto - ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

- bueno, por que nunca eres así de amable con nadie, ni aunque se quiebren una pierna, y que hayas sido tan bueno solo por que lloré un poco…además he visto como me miras-

El decir si o no, podría significar una gran diferencia, o ninguna, así que en vez de responderle se le acercó, se miraban a los ojos, a diez centímetros de distancia, Dell sentía la respiración de Rin desde un poco mas abajo, pasó su mano por su cuello, y delicada, pero rápidamente unió las bocas de ambos en un dulce beso, perecía ser correspondido por Rin, quien se dejaba guiar y respondía cuando era necesario, sintió al lengua de Rin y aquella perforación que ella se había hecho, la misma con al que había fantaseado incontables veces, la abrazo con fuerza, toando su cabello, de repente sintió esos delicados brazos en su nuca, y se imagino como ella debía estar de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo, se sonrío frente a eso, en unos segundos, que fueron los mas maravillosos para Dell, sus bocas se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

– bueno, ya sabes lo que siento – no sabia que hacer o decir ante los ruborizados pómulos de Rin, así que la besó otra vez, esta vez dirigiendo los pasos de la rubia a su habitación, estaban en el umbral de la puerta, cuando Rin sintió como Dell giraba la perilla detrás de ella

– Espera – se separo rotundamente de los labios de Dell – no estoy lista para esto – se soltó de los brazos de Dell, dejándolo observándola desde el umbral de la puerta con la camisa abierta y la corbata en la mano.

Pero Dell no era el único observando, Len, había visto todo, sin que lo vieran a el, y una sensación de celos y rabia le invadió todo el cuerpo, bajó la vista y se alejó del lugar, no perdería a su hermana y amor por un tipo como Dell

* * *

><p>Buenoo eso fue todo esperoo comentarios, y como dije, esto ser un one shot por ahora, y cuando tenga tiempo lo continuare<p> 


End file.
